


#ForTheGroup Prompt Table!

by GetRekt (GetReKt)



Category: The Creatures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetReKt/pseuds/GetRekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random drabbles about the Creatures. Some will be longer than others. Tags will be added as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ForTheGroup Prompt Table!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Kiss  
> SlyFoxHound/ImmortalHD

Everything had been leading up to this moment.

Eddie had put in so much effort and it was finally about to pay off. All the time he’d spent trying to hide his feelings, all the time he’d spent trying to figure out how to spend their time together…

He wasn’t sure if he’d done everything right, this could backfire at any given moment. But he was sure it wouldn’t—it _couldn’t_. He had put his heart and soul into this entire moment and if it didn’t work, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

Eddie leaned in closer, his lips parted slightly and eyes wide behind his glasses…

“Yes!” He jumped up, fist high in the air as he began whooping. It didn’t even matter when he violently bumped into his desk, almost knocking his glass of water over. Whatever dating simulator he’d been playing (he couldn’t even keep track of them anymore, honestly) had finally reached its climax; his female protagonist and the boy he’d chosen had finally initiated their first kiss.

The game credits were rolling as Eddie sat back down in his chair, giggling. He didn’t record this dating simulator to put up on his channel, but maybe he would in the future if he went after one of the other boys. But now he was done, so he could save his progress (unlocking another potential boyfriend while he was at it. Fucking score).

“What the fuck, dude?”

Aleks was standing at the door to Eddie’s room, wearing a look of extreme confusion. Giggling happily once again, he said, “I just beat another dating simulator and reeled in the man of my dreams!”

Rolling his eyes, Aleks said, “It’s pretty late. Are you going to sleep soon?

“Did I wake you up?”

“It’s four in the fucking morning. What do you think?”

Honestly, Eddie didn’t feel _that_ bad about it—seeing Aleks all grumpy with his eyes glazed over with sleep was totally worth any ill will the other man had for him. “Sorry! I’ll come to bed soon.”

Aleks left, grumbling about something or other (the words “asshole” and “kill him” were all that Eddie could really make out) and Eddie began the process of making sure everything on his computer was saved so he could shut down for the night.

His thoughts wandered and he started thinking about sleep; how nice it would be to feel Aleks next to him while they slept, to wake up in the morning and get to deal with an irritable didn’t-get-enough-sleep Aleks…

The dating simulators were just something he liked doing for whatever reason. His real life was so much more than a pre-planned happy ending, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
